Benelli M4
Benelli M4 or M1014 (American version), is an automatic shotgun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was renamed to Leone YG1265 in game due copyright infringement. Overview This 7 round, 12 gauge shotgun has a fast firing speed due to its semi-automatic function. It has lower recoil and lighter than the previous version, Benelli M3 but it has lower clip size and does lower damage. Advantages *Purchasable for BOTH Counter-Terrorist and Terrorist *High rate of fire *Light weight *Can be fired when reloading *Faster reload time compared to other shotguns *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity *Low damage from middle range to long range *Not accurate in long range *Expensive Comparison with Franchi SPAS-12 Advantages *Lighter (0,4 kg) *More accurate ( 14%) *Less reload time (-0,4 second) *Purchasable with point Neutral *Share same ammo (12 gauge) *Purchasable for both team Disadvantages *More reload time (0,4 second) *Lower knockback power *More expensive (+800) *Less magazine (-1) *Less damage (-30) *Less variant Variants XM1014 Red It has the same performance except it does a higher damage of 1% and the appearance is blood red. It is only available for Internet Cafe players. Gameplay Tactics using M4 *Aim upper than head in middle range, as the bullets will spread below than the crosshair. *Do not hold the fire button too long because it can make high recoil and wild spray pattern. *In Zombie Mods, use the M4 because it can has high stun it could prevent the zombie from moving and you may use Nata Knife to kill it. Tactics when facing M4 users *Avoid direct and close combat with its user. Team up with teammates, so that the M4 user will not have enough bullet to kill all the enemies. *In Zombie Mods, jump to avoid being hit by the M4 user. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : The M1014 is one of the Navy Seals's standard shotgun. * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. Terrorist: * Vigilante Corps - Can be seen in the selection icon. * Blair Comparison to M3 Positive *Lower recoil (-8%) *Higher fire rate (+22%) *Lighter (-5%) *Higher stun to zombies Neutral *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative *Lower damage (-26) *Lower clip size (-1) *More expensive (+$1300) *Lower knockback to zombies Gallery Benelli M4 m4 viewmodel.png|View model m4 worldmodel.png|World model m4 shopmodel.png|Shop model Sas xm1014.jpg|A SAS operative armed with an M4 shotgun m4 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon DM_industry2_20120818_1040460.jpg|In-game sreenshot Firing sound Reload sound mDh0-NA0Os8 M4 Red Edition 0531 1024x528 ev3.jpg|Promotional poster Gash20120612.gif|Ditto, Taiwan M1014red.jpg|First person model Trivia *This weapon's system name is called the 'XM1014'. The XM1014 was the experimental model for the US Military. After they adopted the weapon, it is renamed to 'M1014'. *In real life, this weapon can hold to 7 rounds plus 1 for tube by Military only Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with red variants Category:Point weapon Category:Combat Shotguns